


【两万】never know

by lanlanny



Category: Football RPF, The X-Files
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:44:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanlanny/pseuds/lanlanny





	

电视机里正在播着新闻，一般来说除了体育他是不太关注的，但是这一次，他似乎捕捉到了某个熟悉的身影。  
身着紫色披风戴着头盔的那个男人，运用能力操纵着金属，莱万扫了一眼，将队友的惊呼排除在外，独自走向球场。  
此刻的波兰天气并不是很好，阴沉沉的，还下着雨，像极了莱万和埃里克相遇的那天。当时莱万还是个小孩子，跟着父母去参观集中营，由于年龄的关系他并不是很能理解周围的人们在悲痛些什么，只是感觉到气氛压抑的让他难过。  
铁丝网层层包围着，有种密不透风的感觉，他看见一个男人站在那里，与周围的一切格格不入。或许小孩更能够敏锐的察觉情绪的波动，他感到深入骨髓的悲伤，雨水将那个男人和其他人隔成两个世界，只留下莱万站在线的中间。他抬脚走上去，将伞举高，为那个男人遮住从天而降的雨水，“先生，下雨了。”男人明显愣住了，接过伞道了谢就离开了。那是他们的第一次相遇。  
莱万怀疑过他是不是文物管理员之类的，或是住在集中营周边，要不然为什么每次都能看见他，在同一个地方。  
他仍旧在那里站着，莱万并不清楚他在想什么，所以他选择站在一边。为死难者哀悼，这是莱万经常做的事，尽管他的家族并没有遭到惨绝人寰的屠杀，但是自从第一次来到这里，这种悲伤便铺天盖地的向他涌来。  
然后是第三次，那个男人戴上了一个奇怪的头盔，很丑。此时的莱万已经在俱乐部踢球了，能够来到这里悼念的时间也大幅度减少，但是只要一有空他就会来这儿，一开始队友都以为他的家庭遭受过不幸，甚至有人提出要陪他一起哀悼，莱万拒绝了。球场上多的是热血，这里能让人冷静下来，尽管这片土地上也洒满了热血。  
莱万准备离开的时候看见那个男人朝他走来，说实话这是他第一次看到他长什么样子，和想象中并没有什么差别，不是很年轻，但有一种独特的味道。  
男人将伞交还给他，并朝着他点了点头，莱万猜那是感谢的意思。他们俩离得很近，所以莱万有着足够的时间去观察他，眼角的褶皱，岁月在他的脸上留下了痕迹，而长久的痛苦加深了它。  
之后的每一次都像是心有灵犀？莱万暗自嗤笑，也许是他去的太过频繁，他们按照以往的样子，一人一边，默默哀悼，出了集中营，莱万又会是一名足球运动员，而那个男人依旧神秘。  
再后来，他看见男人带上了别人，那位漂亮的女士挂着令人不舒服的微笑打量着他，几乎要让他落荒而逃，有那么一瞬间，莱万觉得自己是遇上了黑手党，家族被血洗，留下唯一的继承人保留着血脉，等待有朝一日重振家族，好的很明显是他想多了，他摇了摇头，将自己从脑洞中解救出来。  
他听见几句话，不是英语，也不是波兰语，等他缓过神来，只剩下他一个人站着。  
接下来的几年里，莱万仍旧会出现在那里，相同的位置，独自悼念，但是那个男人再也没有来过。  
去往德国后，莱万的工作越来越忙，他曾经看过一部少年漫画，上面说着“能力越大，责任越大”，而他，很明显属于这一类。繁重的训练任务让他很难挤出时间回到波兰，尽管俱乐部的生活水平十分不错，但是仍旧无法填满他内心的空虚。  
他不得不承认自己依旧怀念着，从一开始单纯的悼念，到后来内心的寄托。他似乎有些体会到那个男人的感受，浓重的忧郁，铺天盖地，在痛苦之余，却也填补了内心的缺失。  
当他空下来了，有了时间，回到波兰，当初的那个地方，有了另外的孩子去驻守，去悼念。  
他去往德国，再回到波兰，再也没有遇见过那个男人。那天之后，那个人似乎人间蒸发，无处寻觅。其实他没有必要来到德国踢球，或许是他还抱有一丝希望，在德国的某个角落，能够再次看见那个说德语的男人，这可真奇怪，不是吗？  
直到现在，他终于知道了那个男人的名字——埃里克·兰歇尔，他还有个更广为人知的外号——万磁王。莱万并不知道该怎么办，他并不喜欢社交网络，但他也知道人们是怎样评价他的，邪恶、恶魔，他的性格让他习惯妥协，习惯做一个老好人，但是这一次，他感到迷茫。贯穿他的少年时期，除了足球，就是那个男人。  
他抱着球靠在门柱上，思忖片刻，去往了那个熟悉的地方。


End file.
